


A Wish For Two

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: KitaMasu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: A busy night of surprises for one lovely birthday boy, Kazuna.





	A Wish For Two

The chilly air of a February midnight breezed past Tomohisa as soon as he got out of the car. Right after parking on the curb not too far from the establishment where MooNs held a celebration together with the production crew from their radio show, Tomohisa fished his phone out once again to make sure he got the address right and leaned on to a sidewalk railing. A few minutes passed, he heard a sudden yell. 

 

"Tomohisa!" Kazuna race-walked over with apparent caution to hold his balance.

 

"You seem dizzy, Kazu. Maybe we should get you home s—" 

 

"Why didn't you come inside?!" Kazuna's bare hands landed hastily to cup both Tomohisa's cheeks, a frown on his slightly flushed face. "You could've gotten a cold just standing here!"

 

Tomohisa chuckled. "I just got here so no need to worry."

 

Averting his gaze, Kazuna followed suit as he leaned for support on the railing. "I wasn't..."

 

"Were Mikado and the others with you?"

 

"He and Tatsuhiro are still inside. Momo and Hikaru have scheduled work tomorrow so they left earlier."

 

"So," Tomohisa glanced sideways as he felt a familiar weight rest upon his shoulder, soft strands of yellow fluttered against the black fabric of his own coat as the wind ran through the street. "How's the party?"

 

"It's great. We don't get to do this often so everyone really enjoyed."

 

"You had fun?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much."

 

"That's great. Anyway, you sure you don't want to go home yet?" 

 

"I'm not that drunk, Tomohisa."

 

"Saying that with a rosy face isn't convincing at all. You hardly walked straight earlier."

 

"I just had...probably seven drinks? I wasn't able to keep count. There was so much going on in there."

 

"Then you can still hold up for a short while?" Although Tomohisa didn't want to budge from his spot, it seemed better to get to some place warm. "Or maybe take a nap in the car while we drive."

 

"I'll sober up in a few minutes." Kazuna steadied himself upright and dug his coat pockets for his wallet. "Let me just get water or something from a store."

 

Tomohisa caught Kazuna's arm before the blond male could stumble further away from him. "Maybe you should rest in the car while I buy it and then we'll leave, okay?"

 

***

 

Tomohisa stood by the open door on Kazuna's side. "Feeling any better now?" 

 

Kazuna emptied the bottle. "I'm good."

 

Just as soon as he clicked the car keys locked, Tomohisa slid his fingers in between Kazuna's, tugging him close as he led the way towards a short stairway nearby. 

 

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?"

 

"What? No." Kazuna eyed him with disbelief.

 

"You can choose either my back or princess style though." Right after Tomohisa suggested, a smack landed on his arm and sent him into a fit of laughter. 

 

"Tomohisa!!"

 

"Fine, fine. Some other time then."

 

"I can walk just fine. My buzz is almost gone anyway."

 

"So it'd be fine if you're way too dizzy to move then?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

Tomohisa cooed, "No need to be shy," followed instantly by another smack landing on the same arm.

 

Descending the last step of the stairs as their shoes sink a bit into the grains of warm sand, Tomohisa's laughter echoed amidst the sound of waters washing away over the shore. The sea before them twinkled with the reflection of the city lights from afar but for Tomohisa, it hardly compared to the pair of aquamarine eyes looking at him now.

 

"I thought we're going to your place."

 

"This will only take a few minutes." Flashing a princely smile, Tomohisa halted his steps just a couple of feet away from the shoreline. "I want you to see something first."

 

Kazuna darted his gaze upwards. "Clear night skies? Hmm...feels nice." 

 

Tomohisa hummed and both of them fell silent as the air filled with nothing but the soothing sound of the ebb and flow of the tides. Kazuna glanced at him before his attention was caught by a sudden shooting sound, followed by bursts of brightly multicolored glitters that spread across the night sky. Tomohisa watched how the popping lights from up above swept his blond lover in awe. The various figures that the fireworks etched into the blank horizon reflected against Kazuna's glossy orbs as his lips parted slightly everytime a new set of figures burst into view. For the finalé, huge hearts of radiant colors took the expanse of the darkness, lingering for a few seconds before majestically fading out.

 

"How was it?"

 

"Wow, I didn't know there was a scheduled show like that tonight."

 

Tomohisa averted his eyes with a sheepish smile. "Actually, they don't." 

 

Confusion flashed across Kazuna's features. "Tomohisa," he squinted. "Was this...?"

 

Only a nervous laugh escaped from Tomohisa's lips.

 

"You know there's no use denying it." 

 

What with the blatant familiarity in Kazuna's words, he should've known better to tone things down. Kazuna has always noticed things far too intuitively–and mostly gets it right.

 

"Got me there real quick." Tomohisa laughed.

 

"For how long do you think have we known each other?" Kazuna sat upon the sand with a subtle smug on his face. "Of all the people I know, only you do these bizarre gestures on a whim."

 

"It's just your pre-birthday surprise, though." Tomohisa followed suit beside him and saw Kazuna roll his eyes while trying to suppress a grin.

 

"So that's it."

 

"Was it too much?"

 

"If I had said so, would that make you feel bad?"

 

"Not really." Tomohisa rested his chin on his knuckles, blankly staring at his lover.

 

"That's so like you." Kazuna lightly shook his head.

 

Tomohisa drew his brows closer. "Why do I get the impression that you and Ryuuji tell almost the same things to me...?"

 

"Because we both know that part of you very well. And Ryuuji complains about it every now and then."

 

"There's nothing wrong with it though...is there?"

 

"Look, there's no need to go overboard with surprises like this. But considering how seldom you listen, I've lost track of how many times I've told you that." Kazuna sighed softly. 

 

"Really?"

 

Humming, Kazuna pinched Tomihisa's cheek. "But those fireworks earlier were wonderful."

 

"Then that's all that matters to me." A soft kiss landed on Kazuna's forehead.

 

With a light shake of his head, the blond male turned his eyes down as he snatched Tomohisa's hand to fiddle with his own. "You always do such things for me that it makes me wonder. Sometimes, it gets scary if I think too much of it."

 

"About what?"

 

"That you treat me with all these as if there's no tomorrow. It's always too grand, too flashy, and, in a way, too sweet.... And you're to blame if I get used to it."

 

"Honestly, that was my intention since," Tomohisa chuckled, "I love spoiling you rotten."

 

"But if I ever get used to it... and you disappeared out of the blue for who knows what..." Kazuna's voice quivered a little.

 

Tomohisa tipped Kazuna's chin up to meet his eyes and planted another kiss on his forehead. "But there's no way I'd leave your side, Kazu."

 

Having spent years growing up close to each other, Tomohisa knew far better than to ask how Kazuna came up with such a thought. Even so, looking through contrasting lens, this was Kazuna looking forward, though anxiously, to a future with him. More than he could express at the moment, the thought filled Tomohisa with so much joy and warmth.

 

"I really can't imagine that happening in this lifetime. Or any other for that matter."

 

Kazuna turned his eyes to the dark waves. "You don't know that. Lots of things could happen or go wrong."

 

"Well, I am certain of one thing though. It's that I want to spoil you until we grow wrinkles." He paused for a thought. "Maybe then you'd have gotten used to it."

 

Kazuna gave him a look that broke into a laugh. "What's with that?"

 

"That's that. I bet you'd still look as handsome when we're old."

 

"Stop it." Kazuna's cheeks flushed not from the alcohol.

 

"Kazu, I'm not bluffing."

 

"Geez, enough talking already." With a helpless gleam on his face, Kazuna cupped Tomohisa's cheeks and went for a kiss. "Sometimes that straightforwardness of yours is incredibly annoying."

 

"Is it bad?"

 

"Yes...because it feels really embarrassing so can we just go already?" Kazuna shuffled up to his feet, extending a hand at his amused lover who then happily took it. Tomohisa saw an opening and yanked Kazuna, resulting to the blond male's fall on top of him. "What are you doing?!"

 

"I couldn't help it. You're so cute when you're blushing."

 

"I'm not?? And you're just making fun of me!"

 

Tomohisa couldn't contain himself and laughed for a while. "Sorry. You being this adorable always gets to me."

 

"Cut it out, alright?" Kazuna groaned. 

 

With moist eyes from splitting his sides, Tomohisa let out an endearing sigh as he carressed Kazuna's cheek. "Then let me ask you just one last thing."

 

"Fine. Shoot."

 

For the long time he's known Kazuna, Tomohisa never expected him to easily go along with his willfulness yet he loved pushing his luck. Several times he failed, other times he earned an eyeroll, a grumble, and even a kiss just to pacify him as Kazuna had done earlier. Only this time, his unsteady heart was the exception. 

 

"Did you believe me when I said I would never leave your side?"

 

Kazuna didn't budge as he held Tomohisa's gaze with pursed lips. Though Tomohisa wanted so much to fill the unspoken gap more with light teasing as he often did, he couldn't find the urge to stop himself from asking. He knew he was being selfish by doing this, knowing so well that whatever Kazuna answers with is out of his control. Yet a bit of honesty, Tomohisa reminded himself, was all he needed at the moment.

 

With a sigh to relax his tensed shoulders, Kazuna closed his eyes and lowered his lips onto Tomohisa's. As one pair of lips brush against another, hanging in the air was the tacit agreement for this unhurried kiss to fill for all the words yet to be said.

 

"I'm scared." Kazuna whispered as he broke away; his brows slightly drawn together. Yet past the truth that came out of his mouth, both ends of his lips slowly curled into a meek, helpless smile. "But I do."

 

As the remnants of the fireworks drifted as one with the wind, only the stars were left to witness Tomohisa's wish granted: Having his feelings reach past walls of familiar doubt, Tomohisa couldn't have been happier.

 

"Sorry I kinda cornered you into it. Tonight was supposed to be just for you but it felt like it went the other way around just now."

 

"Honestly... I think you have the right to know." Kazuna pushed himself back up. 

 

"Thank you, Kazu."

 

"Alright." He then extended his hand towards Tomohisa. "No more tricks this time."

 

The light-haired male let out a chuckle as he followed Kazuna's lead back to the car. "For tonight, yes." 

 

***

 

"You didn't have to come all this way."

 

"It's fine. I don't always get to visit MooNs' place so I'll take this chance."

 

"There's really nothing to see in here." Kazuna uttered Lucas the AI to open the door. "Besides, I bet they're all asleep–

 

"Happy Birthday Leader!!!" 

 

After the pop of multi-colored confetti from paper tubes held by Hikaru and Mikado, Kazuna gaped at the laid out setting on the center table while Tsubasa, Tatsuhiro and Momotarou stood by with bright smiles. There were small balloons and ribbon decorations, gifts lined up and a pastel frosted cake topped with yellow candy flowers placed cutely around a dark blue candle.

 

"Happy Birthday, Masunaga-san!" Tsubasa cheered, coming forward with the cake.

 

"What..."

 

"Come on, blow the candle and make a wish first!" Hikaru exclaimed.

 

Kazuna softly blew the light off the wick. "Really, you guys didn't have to."

 

"Aww~ What's the harm? Momotasu and I worked hard in baking this delicious cake so let's eat it right away!" Mikado distributed small plates around as everyone took their seats on the couch.

 

"I hope you like it, Leader." Momotarou sliced a piece for Kazuna's plate.

 

"That's right. They asked me to taste test a few trials earlier and they were amazing." Tsubasa's eyes crinkled sweetly as she nipped on a candy flower.

 

Tomohisa stared approvingly at the cake being divided into parts. "It looks so beautiful to be eaten."

 

"This is amazing! Great job, Momo, Mika." Kazuna gleamed.

 

"Heh~ We had to keep Leader in check before coming home so we left Tatsu and Mikachi with you at the party with the radio staff. Pea-chan wanted to do it in their place though."

 

"I couldn't leave the cake in your hands so I had to come home, too."

 

"Pea-chan, that's mean." 

 

"And I just got back from other stuff that needed taking care of so I'm sorry if I couldn't accompany you earlier, Hikaru-kun." Tsubasa said.

 

"Right. But, Leader, halfway through the party earlier you suddenly left..?" Tatsuhiro threw a glance at Tomohisa.

 

"We walked around for a bit. I just showed him something." Tomohisa smiled.

 

"Yeah," Kazuna followed. "Sorry I didn't send you and Mikado a message for that. But really, thanks for all these, everyone. I made you stay up late despite tomorrow's work schedule."

 

"Ah, about that..." Momotarou started. "That was only half true. We just have one interview around the afternoon tomorrow."

 

"Which means I can sleep in longer." Hikaru grinned.

 

"Yep, don't mind it, Leader. You actually took longer getting home so we had extra time to undo Hikarun's damage to the surprise."

 

"Hey!" The lime-headed male protested and everyone laughed. They all finished the cake in no time and started clearing up.

 

"Then, I might as well get going. Enjoy your break on your birthday, Masunaga-san." Tsubasa got up and straightened a few crinkles on her dress. She closed in on Kazuna's side and whispered. "Nome-kun wasn't aware that Kitakado-san joined the plan last minute." Tsubasa winked then waved goodbye.

 

"Tatsu-dono, shall we?" Mikado threw his purple-eyed friend a glance.

 

"Yeah, we better." Tatsuhiro got off the couch and followed Tsubasa by the door, Mikado a few steps behind them.

 

As the two insisted to accompany Tsubasa home for her safety, Hikaru and Momo brought the used utensils and plates to the kitchen. 

 

"That was fun." Tomohisa gleam disrupted Kazuna spaced out expression.

 

"You said there's no more surprises tonight yet you were in on this plan."

 

"Technically, it's already morning. And I think I need to get going, too." The ends of Tomohisa's lips curl downwards.

 

"Yeah I thought so, too."

 

"Before that, close your eyes." Tomohisa pressed his palms together. "Please, Kazu."

 

Kazuna sighed and did so. "What is it this time."

 

"Don't open your eyes until I say so."

 

"M'kay."

 

Tomohisa pulled a tiny white velvet box and popped it open. He plucked one crescent-shaped sapphire earring and replaced the one Kazuna had on. "Not yet."

 

The next one, Tomohisa picked up the remaining light hued amethyst star stud. Again, he replaced Kazuna's casual ones with it and put the amethyst star on the upper piercing. Stuffing the pair for casual use in the tiny box, Tomohisa quietly fished his phone out and aimed at the serene face of his lover in front of him.

 

The camera shutter clicked and instantly perked Kazuna, his eyes blinked wide open at Tomohisa. "What the–? Give me that!"

 

Tomohisa laughed and used his height to his advantage to evade Kazuna's snatching hands. "Calm down, Kazu!"

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

He snuck an arm around Kazuna's waist and pulled him steadily put before him. "Can't I at least take one? My present seems to belong exactly right where they are now. On you."

 

"You could've just told me it was a pair of earrings. Compared to the ones before, this isn't that much excessive." Kazuna's fingers traced the pair Tomohisa had put on him. 

 

Tucking yellow strands behind Kazuna's ear, Tomohisa pecked a kiss on his forehead. "Glad you're fine with gems. Rest assured I'll keep that in mind next time."

 

"Wait, what!?"

 

"Gotta go. Love you, goodnight!" Tomohisa caught Kazuna's lips for a kiss one last time then strode out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my dearest Kazuna! I wish you all the best!!


End file.
